Evil Emperor Zurg
Toy Story In the first Toy Story, Zurg is a referenced character, and does not appear at all. He is simply a character mentioned by Buzz Lightyear, his sworn enemy. Buzz claims that Zurg is building a powerful weapon that could destroy an entire planet and that he is the only one that could possibly stop him (a reference to the Death Star of Star Wars). Throughout the movie, it is Buzz's only concern to contact Star Command and stop Zurg from his evil doings before he discovers that he is a toy. In early story boarding for Toy Story, Zurg was originally going to be in the opening sequence to the film. The sequence was then removed and revised and placed in the beginning of the second film. Toy Story 2 Zurg is first seen in the opening sequence when Buzz is trying to take his power away from him (Zurg's power is from an AA battery). The sequence then cuts showing that the opening sequence was only a video game played by Rex. As the story progresses, a Zurg toy in Al's Toy Barn bursts out from his box and follows Andy's Buzz Lightyear, who is on the way to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. Zurg is deluded in the way the world works similar to Andy's Buzz Lightyear in the first film and so is another copy of Buzz Lightyear in the same way that the toys think they are real people. In the second film, another copy of Buzz Lightyear escapes from Al's Toy Barn, and battles with Zurg using toy components (pin balls and lights). In a reference to the relationship of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, the principal hero and villain respectively of the original Star Wars Trilogy, Evil Emperor Zurg claims he is in fact the father of Buzz. As Zurg attempts to "shoot" Buzz, Rex accidentally hits Zurg with his large tail, sending him falling down the elevator shaft to his supposed death. Near the end of the film, Zurg is shown to have survived the fall and he is seen playing catch with the other deluded copy of Buzz. Henceforth, they made up and became friends. Deluded Buzz Lightyear then says "wow, you're a great dad! Yipee!" as he is playing catch. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and its direct-to-video movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Zurg says he is Lightyear's father during a fight in order to shock Lightyear, before regaining the advantage during the fight and then denying the truth of that previous claim. Whether or not this is actually true, Buzz definitely does not know who his father is. This version of Zurg is also severely lightened up, going from the movie's Darth Vader-esque version to a far less intimidating one. Despite being just as fearsome and ruthless as his movie counterpart, in the TV series Zurg is a flamboyantly evil villain who is just as much a comic relief character as he is a formidable opponent, similar to Skeletor. This Zurg is known for videotaping Buzz's speeches, maintaining a troll doll collection, and various other comedic habits. In the cartoon series, he is voiced by Wayne Knight, who voiced Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2. It was revealed in the first episode that there was a Nana Zurg, but she is never seen at all. Zurg would appear to be a cyborg of some description, also much like Darth Vader. He frequently mentions various members of his family but as of yet no other members of his species have been revealed. In the TV series he is the warlord like ruler of an evil empire the seat of which is the hellish Planet Z (standing for Xrghthung). In various media surrounding the film his planet is said to be called Xrghthung but seeing as this is unpronounceable in the TV series it is changed to simply "Z." It is unknown whether Zurg rules over any other worlds but if he does they have not been revealed. Planet Z evidently possesses vast resources and forces enabling Zurg to be a serious threat to the Galactic Alliance. Despite being frequently gullible and bungling Zurg is evidently highly intelligent, able to concoct sound military tactics and Machiavellian evil schemes. Zurg is frequently mentioned to be the most evil villain in the galaxy and appears to possess authority over all other villains. In fact he would appear to be a physical manifestation of pure evil. He is particularly proud of this and frequently brags of how "evil" he is. In fact, with a touch he was apparently able to turn the Little Green Men's unimind from 'Good' to 'Evil'. Zurg's face is never seen. Category: Pixar Villains Category: Toon Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category: Monarchs Category:Reformed characters Category:Aliens Category:World Rulers Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Most Evil Category:males Category:men